


Dinner Table Confessions

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Found Family [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Iruka is understanding, Kakashi is a hot mess, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Kakashi does all the wrong things before a very important dinner and Shikamaru doesn't think before he speaks, but everyone loves them anyway.The first chapter focuses on KakaIru and the second chapter will be ShikaNaru.A/N This is part of a series and you need to have read the first two installments!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Found Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761718
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	1. I'm Sorry I'm A Mess

“Iruka, I don’t understand why we have to do this anyway. We’ve already met the Suna delegation.” Kakashi groaned as he tried to sneak around his husband to grab a tomato the man was chopping. 

“Kakashi, there may be a war on the horizon. It’s important to work on strengthening your weakest allies.”

“Maa…you worry too much. There will be no war. Besides, I was really hoping for some us time.”

“Kakashi, it is one dinner.” Iruka rolled his eyes at the dramatics his husband was displaying. 

Kakashi sighed as he watched his husband chop vegetables. He knew he was being dramatic and if he was being honest he was actually excited about this dinner. He had only been the Hokage for a few months, but he was forcing Naruto to attend as many of these events as he could. He felt as if he had been grooming Naruto his whole life for this, and he wanted to make sure the boy was ready when it was time. But, annoying his husband was quite possibly his favorite activity in the whole world so he would continue to complain about the dinner.

“Why couldn’t we take them out somewhere?” He asked as he tried to grab another tomato. Iruka caught him this time and smacked his hand away. 

“It’s a tradition to treat them for a meal in your own home as a show of respect. And, Kakashi shouldn’t you be reviewing your proposal? Isn’t that the only reason why I’m cooking instead of you?”

“Maa…you’re the better cook and we want to woo them.”

“No, I’m the better baker. You’re the better cook.” Iruka turned to give him a pointed look. 

“Fine, I’ll go and look over the proposal.” He raised his hands in surrender. “Actually, have you seen Naruto?”

“He’s probably going to pick up Shikamaru. It was sweet of you to invite Shikamaru as well.”

“Maa…it was more smart than sweet. I’m sure the man will be his advisor and…his future husband.” 

He watched as Iruka rolled his eyes as he began to cook the noodles. “His future husband?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it.” He walked back up to Iruka and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Resting his face on the man’s shoulders he held him close. “You sure we can’t just order take out and the put it on a plate to pretend we’ve made it?”

Iruka turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around him and continued to hold him. “Why are you trying to prevent me from cooking?” Iruka asked him after a minute. 

“No, I just want you to pay attention to me.” 

Iruka gave him a squeeze before releasing him, “When did you get so needy? I think I spoil you too much.”

“Mm..nonsense.” He grabbed his husband’s face in his hands to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Unwrapping himself from his husband, he left to go find work. His proposal wasn’t too difficult. He didn’t believe a war would start. There was a group that was going around going on mass killing sprees. He didn’t think it would be a major threat, but he did think that it was something that all the villages should set out to handle together rather have one village handle the threat alone. Especially since multiple villages have been attacked. 

Sighing, he dropped down at his desk. He may have been excited about the dinner, but he was also ready for this dinner to be over. After this week, he was going to take Iruka somewhere and get away from everything for a while. He had never wanted to be Hokage, and he couldn’t say he enjoyed it. But, it was nice to finally know the inner workings of the village. The only real joy he got out of being Hokage was not having to leave his family often. That and his bi-weekly meetings with the Academy principal were also always pretty entertaining. 

After glancing over last-minute files he went into the bedroom to change for dinner. When he headed back into the kitchen he heard Naruto and Shikamaru talking to Iruka.

“Finally, you two made it. I thought we were going to have to start without you.” He watched curiously as the two men squirmed under his gaze. Naruto scratched the back of his head, in his typical nervous action. 

“Well…we kind of got caught up, you see.” Naruto stuttered out. 

“I don’t think I need to hear anymore,” Kakashi laughed at his son trying and failing, to come up with an adequate excuse. 

“No! It wasn’t like that, well I mean it was, but not all the way.”

“Naruto, please stop talking,” Shikamaru said face red. 

Iruka laughed and came over to ruffle Naruto’s hair. “I’m sorry Shikamaru, he, unfortunately, has his Papa’s lack of couth.”

“I’ve noticed,” Shikamaru replied dryly. “Hokage-sama,” he greeted Kakashi with a slight head nod. 

Kakashi nodded back, “I’ve told you over and over again you can just call me Kakashi in the house.” He never understood why the man refused to stop formalities. Iruka insisted it was because the boy was probably nervous about being around Naruto’s parents. It was too bad, he rather enjoyed Shikamaru and was excited to get to know him better - especially if the boy planned on staying in his son’s life. 

“So, Shikamaru how was your latest mission?”

“It was successful, we were able to retrieve the missing scroll with no casualties.” 

“Shika, just because he’s in his Hokage robes doesn’t mean you need to be formal with him. Tell him about the crazy lady you ran into the way back!”

Kakashi watched as Naruto went to go and help Iruka with dinner, while Shikamaru recounted his tale of this woman that accosted him. When Shikamaru finished his story he figured he should actually begin the business talk.

“Naruto, are you ready for tonight?”

“You bet!” The boy said as he turned to face Kakashi. “Although, this is just a regular delegation meeting so I doubt it’ll be exciting.”

“Naruto we’ve talked about this, the position of Hokage is not always exciting in fact, most days it can be rather dull you’ll be in a lot of meetings. You are running the village.”

“I know that. I don’t expect it to be a party all of the time. But, for me, protecting this village is something that I enjoy doing. I imagine that being Hokage would allow me to do that on a grander scale. Everything is important, every meeting whether it's about if the pre-genins should be eating more vegetables at lunch to the jounin training regime. It’s all-important because it all ensures at the end of the day that this village, and the people in it, are able to thrive.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the response. Clearly, his son didn’t need him to explain the responsibilities. He looked at the boy - no, man - in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. Gone was the young boy that was slow to learn but always willing to try, and now here was someone worthy to take over the village. He would give him the Hokage hat right now, but he wanted Naruto to still have some freedom in his life. Kakashi knew full well the consequences of having too much responsibility too young. 

“I’m proud of you,” he told the boy. He watched as Naruto blushed under the praise. 

“Okay, dinner is officially ready. I’m going to go get changed.” Iruka said walking into the bedroom. 

Kakashi sat back and watched Shikamaru and Naruto whisper to one another. They were too adorable. Kakashi figured since Iruka wasn’t around to stop him he could have some fun.

“Shikamaru, I hear you like to read.” He smiled at the man, “Tell me, what’s your favorite book.”

“I mostly read strategy books and history books. I don’t particularly have a favorite.”

Kakashi nodded, the man would make a great advisor to Naruto. But, that wasn’t where he wanted to take this conversation. “Well, if you ever seem to run out of books, I have the limited edition Icha Icha collection.”

Naruto’s face turned red, but Shikamaru didn’t even bat an eyelid. Hmm, he’d need to be a little more direct then. That was fine, he had many tricks up his sleeve after all. 

“I’m not interested in reading that book.”

“Maa…what are you interested in Shikamaru? Besides my son?”

“Papa, seriously stop!”

“What? I’m just trying to get to know your boyfriend better.”

“You’re the one that said, it wasn’t weird because you already know Shikamaru is a good guy!”

“Calm down, Naruto. I’m just trying to learn his intentions.” Kakashi had to bite his lip to force down the smile. Naruto was always too easy to rile up, so was Iruka. It’s what made Shikamaru so entertaining he was always so composed. If Kakashi was being honest, he sometimes wondered how Naruto and Shikamaru got along so well being that they were polar opposites. 

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, “Shika, he’s just trying to rile you up. You don’t have to answer him.”

“I don’t mind, Naruto. He can ask me anything he wants.” The man looked bored, “Besides, I’m sure the delegation will be here soon. I can take care of myself until then.”

Shikamaru gave Naruto a small smile and then turned to Kakashi, “As for my intentions, I love your son and I plan on staying by his side for as long as he’ll have me.”

“I would never not want you by my side,” Naruto turned to him. 

“Hmm, and what if he decides tomorrow he never wants to see you again?”

“I would never!” Naruto interjected again, but both men ignored him. 

“If he decided tomorrow he never wanted to see me again, then I would respect that.”

“Shikamaru, do you want to have children?”

“Yes, I do. I have to continue my bloodline, but I do want them.”

“You do?” Naruto’s voice was guarded. “I see.” 

Kakashi watched as Naruto shut down. Then Naruto stood up and walked out of the room without another word. 

“Wait, Naruto!” Shikamaru stood up but the door to Naruto’s bedroom had already slammed. 

Shikamaru just glared at him. “Why did you do that? It’s one thing to pick on me, but to do something that was sensitive to Naruto? That’s uncalled for.”

Of course, at that moment Iruka comes out of the room and into the kitchen to find a glaring Shikamaru and a contrite looking Kakashi.

“Someone talk now,” Iruka said, his voice leaving no room for disagreement. 

“I may have done something stupid.” He watched as Iruka just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 

“I wanted to rile up Shikamaru for fun, and I think I ended up upsetting Naruto.”

“What did you say?”

“I asked Shikamaru if he wanted kids, genuinely curious, but I think it upset Naruto.”

“Was it the question that upset him or Shika’s response?” Iruka asked both men.

The two men looked at each other with slight frowns on their faces as they thought about the question. 

“I can’t believe the two most brilliant minds in the village can’t figure this out. Shika, what did you say to the question?”

“The truth. I said I want to have kids, but I also need to have them to continue the bloodline.”

“And neither of you see how that could have made him upset? Naruto knows he can’t biologically give you children, and by you saying you want to continue your bloodline it comes off as if you’re ruling out adoption. And, as you know, with Naruto being adopted that is an option he may have been considering.”

Kakashi looked at the man and instantly felt sorry for him. It was an honest mistake, and one that could be cleared up with a conversation but he could still understand the pain of hurting the person you love - even if it is by accident.

“Shikamaru, I’m sorry for trying to rile you up in the first place. This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t opened my mouth.”

“No, it's okay. I should have been more thoughtful with my words.” Shikamaru began to head out, “I’ll go talk to Naruto.”

As he left the room, Kakashi turned his eyes to Iruka. The man was still standing in the doorway staring at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking into Iruka’s eyes. 

“It’s not me you need to apologize too,” the man responded. 

“I didn’t mean for that question to cause all of this. I kind of expected they had talked about this already. If I’m being honest, by then I had kind of stopped joking and was just curious.”

“I don’t think anyone blames you. I also think they’re having a conversation they needed to have anyway. Maybe not now at 18, but eventually. The two already act as if they’re married.”

Kakashi stood up and walked to his husband. “I have something to tell you, but you can’t let on that you know about it.” He waited for Iruka to nod before he spoke again. “Shikamaru just put in paperwork to buy a home. A small two-bedroom, not on Nara land, but near the beach. And I’m sure I don’t need to tell you which part of the beach.”

He watched as realization dawned on Iruka’s face. “You don’t think?” Iruka asked him, hands covering his mouth in shock.

“I do think, which is the only reason why I didn’t bring it up tonight.”

“Wow. I can’t imagine him not living here anymore.”

“I know.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. He wished this stupid dinner was another night. He just wanted to curl up on the couch next Iruka and listen to him read.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess.”

He could feel Iruka chuckled in his neck. “You’re definitely a mess. I don’t know how you managed to have the Umino-Hatake residence in total disarray only minutes before a delegation dinner that could potentially determine the outcome of the upcoming war.”

Kakashi closed his eyes. He was such a disaster. He should have known better, it was all because he wanted to be entertained. 

Iruka interrupted his thoughts, “Kakashi, I know you, don’t beat yourself up over this. As I said, they needed to have this conversation. I don’t think you offended Shikamaru, and I’m sure you didn’t hurt Naruto.”

The man continued to whisper encouraging sentiments to him as he rubbed his back. “You have to stop being so hard on yourself, everyone makes mistakes. Remember that time I quite literally almost burned down the Academy?” 

Kakashi smiled at the memory, he had been so worried. Naruto was maybe 9 at the time and Iruka had been teaching. Everyone saw the flames and thought the village was being attacked. He had been in a meeting with Tsunade and just took off looking for the two of them. 

“We all make mistakes, it happens. You’ll continue to make mistakes and you’ll continue to learn from them. Now, c’mon help me set the table before our guests arrive.”

Iruka tried to move out of his arms, but he tightened his grip. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“No idea, but don’t you ever forget how lucky you are.” Iruka smiled. 

“I could never,” he replied seriously. 

He finally let his husband go. The two of them worked on setting the table until they heard the door open. Naruto and Shikamaru came out holding hands. 

“Naruto, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my question to upset you.”

Kakashi walked over to give his son a hug. “No, it’s not your fault. I’m actually glad you asked. We realized there’s a lot of things we need to talk about. We may have known each other for a long time, but knowing each other and starting a life together are two different things.” 

Naruto then turned to Iruka, “Dad, maybe after the delegation leaves you could tell me some about your experience with the orphanage and the Konoha adoption process.”

“I would love to, Naruto. Although, I will definitely tell you this you need to be married in order to adopt. Unless of course, the current Hokage has altered that rule?” Iruka turned to look at him. 

“You know, I really did think about it. But, I couldn’t bring myself to change the rule that brought me to you. To both of you.”

Iruka smiled and pulled him, by his Hokage robes, down so he could give him a kiss. He could hear Naruto complaining about how they were too old for this and Shikamaru was saying the delegation had finally arrived but Kakashi tuned it all out. For now, he was content to stay in his husband’s arms for as long as he could.


	2. I'm Sorry I Didn't Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay, remember at the beginning of this series when I said I threw out canon? Just keep that in mind as you read this one! I hope you enjoy <3

“Thanks for coming to this dinner with me, Shika.” Naruto smiled over at his boyfriend of a few months.

“I never mind spending time with you, Naruto. You know that.”

“I know, but this won’t really be time with just me. It’s a business meeting, and I don’t even know why my Papa wanted you to come. Not that I don’t want your company! It’s just it won’t be fun.”

“Like I said Naruto, if I’m with you it’ll be fun. Besides, I’m interested to meet the Suna representatives. What do you know about them?”

“Uh, not much…actually,” Naruto said with some chagrin. He knew he should have done more research before this meal but he assumed he wouldn’t be speaking much. 

“Well, the incoming Kazekage is who we’re meeting with. The current one has been sending him out on all of his errands. His name is Gaara, and he always travels with his two siblings. I’m sure they will also have the usual ANBU with them as well.”

Naruto looked over at his boyfriend in awe. “You never cease to amaze me, how do you know all this?”

“It’s good to be up to date with all the other villages and their leadership.” Shikamaru shrugged as he continued to walk alongside him.

Naruto smiled. “Well, I’m lucky I have you to help with everything then.” 

Shikamaru stopped walking suddenly and turned to him. “Naruto…there’s something I want to talk to you about, but not right now, maybe after dinner?.”

Naruto raised his eyebrow and the serious tone of his boyfriend’s voice. “Of course, is everything alright?”

“Yes, it is. I just…we should talk.”

Naruto could feel his heartbeat pick up at the phrase. It seemed ominous. He was under the impression things were going well for the two of them. Sure, they didn’t get to see each other as often because of their mission schedules but they were having fun.

“Shika, should I be worried?”

“No, I shouldn’t have even brought it up now. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure? It sounded like it was a big deal, and look if you’re unhappy —“

Shikamaru cut him off before he could finish, grabbing his face in his hands, “Naruto, I am so happy with you.” The man briefly gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry for even making you doubt that.”

Naruto relaxed in his arms. There was something about the man holding him that always seemed to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m glad.” 

Then he pulled the man in for a kiss. They kissed for a while, then Naruto trailed his fingers down the man’s back causing him to shiver. Naruto licked Shikamaru’s lips to gain access inside. He pushed the man up against the nearby tree. 

Shikamaru started to kiss Naruto’s neck. “Naruto,” his voice gruff, “We can’t be late.”

“We won’t be. Even if we are, it’s not my dinner.” 

Naruto could feel himself getting hard as he continued to press Shikamaru up against the tree. Logically, he knew they needed to stop but he wouldn’t be the one to do it. 

He sighed as Shikamaru pushed him away. The man rested his head on him as they both tried to catch their breath. 

“Naruto, I don’t want our first time to be in the middle of the street.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t have gone that far in the middle of the street. Maybe just a handjob.” Naruto smiled as his boyfriend blushed. Shikamaru was always so composed but any mention of sex and the boy would tense up. Having read the entire Icha Icha collection and some of Kakashi’s even more blush-worthy novels, he was more comfortable talking about sex. Neither of them had been with anyone else before, but Shikamaru really wanted their first time to be meaningful. Naruto agreed with him, but he was more of the mind that no matter when they did it, it would be meaningful. 

He grabbed the man’s hand again, “C’mon, let’s go this dinner.”

The two of them made small talk all the way to Naruto’s house. They both had just gotten back from missions and so they mostly discussed their recent adventures. 

Walking into the house, they found Iruka in the kitchen making dinner. 

“Hey, Dad!” Naruto ran and wrapped his arms around his dad. Iruka hugged him back tightly. Words can’t explain his love the man. Iruka had been his first defender, his older brother, and then finally his father. Their relationships with one another may have changed through the years, but the love was the same. 

“Hey, look at you. You clean up nice.” He turned to Shikamaru, “So do you.” 

“Finally, you two made it. I thought we were going to have to start with you.” They all turned to Kakashi’s voice.

Naruto's thoughts went back to exactly what had held them up. “Well…we kind of got caught up, you see.”

His papa just laughed, in understanding. “I don’t think I need to hear anymore.”

He could just imagine the thoughts going through the man’s head. “No! It wasn’t like that, well I mean it was, but not all the way.”

“Naruto, please stop talking,” Shikamaru said. He glanced over and saw his boyfriend’s face was red. 

Before, he could say anything else he could feel his dad messing up his hair. "I’m sorry Shikamaru,” the older man said, “He, unfortunately, has his Papa’s lack of couth.” 

Naruto saw Shikamaru start talking to Kakashi, so he headed over to help Iruka with dinner. 

“So, how are things with you and Shika?” Iruka asked as he handed him a knife to take over chopping. 

“They’re good. It’s the same you, know? We still joke and mess around, we just now do other stuff.”

“Other stuff, huh? Are you being safe while you do this other stuff?”

Naruto rolled his eyes and his father’s patronizing. “Yes, we’re being safe and I really don’t want to talk about this with you.” 

Iruka laughed. “Fair enough. Y’know I’m really proud of you. It seems like not that long ago, you were running around making a mess of my kitchen with Kakashi. Now you’re one step closer to being Hokage.”

“I know. It’s a little surreal.”

“I’ll bet. Also, Mirai wanted to know when you’d be back so you can reach out to her.”

Naruto smiled at the mention of the girl that was practically his little sister. “Of course, I’ll bring Shika too. I’m sure she wants to see him too.” 

They made light small talk for a while until his Papa called him.

“Naruto, are you ready for tonight?”

“You bet!” Naruto said as he turned to face Kakashi. “Although, this is just a regular delegation meeting so I doubt it’ll be exciting.”

“Naruto we’ve talked about this, the position of Hokage is not always exciting in fact, most days it can be rather dull you’ll be in a lot of meetings. You are running the village.”

“I know that. I don’t expect it to be a party all of the time. But, for me, protecting this village is something that I enjoy doing. I imagine that being Hokage would allow me to do that on a grander scale. Everything is important, every meeting whether it's about if the pre-genins should be eating more vegetables at lunch to the jounin training regime. It’s all important because it all ensures at the end of the day that this village, and the people in it, are able to thrive.”

“I’m proud of you,” Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed under the praise.

“Okay, dinner is officially ready. I’m going to go get changed.” Iruka said walking into the bedroom. 

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, “Do you know how good you look right now?”

He watched as his words had the desired effect. Shikamaru’s blushed slightly as he leaned close to whisper back, “Are you sure you want to play this game with me? I think we both know who will win.”

Naruto bit his lip, while his face grew warm. He liked toying with Shikamaru, but he loved it when the man played back.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Kakashi.

“Shikamaru, I hear you like to read. Tell me, what’s your favorite book.”

“I mostly read strategy books and history books. I don’t particularly have a favorite.” Shikamaru answered casually. 

Kakashi nodded. “Well, if you ever seem to run out of books, I have the limited edition Icha Icha collection.”

Naruto’s face turned red, but Shikamaru didn’t even bat an eyelid. He felt like he knew where his father was going with this. He wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, his papa wouldn’t be able to let them sit there comfortably. 

“I’m not interested in reading that book.”

“Maa…what are you interested in Shikamaru? Besides my son?”

“Papa, seriously stop!”

“What? I’m just trying to get to know your boyfriend better.”

“You’re the one that said, it wasn’t weird because you already know Shikamaru is a good guy!”

“Calm down, Naruto. I’m just trying to learn his intentions.”

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, “Shika, he’s just trying to rile you up. You don’t have to answer him.”

“I don’t mind, Naruto. He can ask me anything he wants.” The man looked bored, “Besides, I’m sure the delegation will be here soon. I can take care of myself until then.”

Shikamaru gave Naruto a small smile and then turned to Kakashi, “As for my intentions, I love your son and I plan on staying by his side for as long as he’ll have me.”

“I would never not want you by my side,” Naruto turned to him. 

“Hmm, and what if he decides tomorrow he never wants to see you again?”

“I would never!” Naruto interjected again, but both men ignored him. 

“If he decided tomorrow he never wanted to see me again, then I would respect that.”

“Shikamaru, do you want to have children?”

“Yes, I do. I have to continue my bloodline, but I do want them.”

Naruto felt his heart drop. Shikamaru wanted to biologically have his own kids. Naruto knew that biologically he couldn’t help with that.

“You do?” Naruto’s voice was guarded. “I see.” 

He wasn’t sure what to think. He knew it was naive but he was hoping for forever. He stood up and left the kitchen before he could hear anything else. 

It wasn’t long before Naruto heard a knock at the door, but he was in no mood to answer it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was still trying to process what he had just heard. It wasn’t like he was surprised, of course, Shikamaru needed to continue his clan. He knew that the man was going to be the clan head eventually and as clan head, he had certain responsibilities. 

He sighed as he slid to the floor. The person at the door knocked again, and he idly wondered if they would go away soon. Somehow he doubted it, maybe he had overreacted slightly. Shikamaru didn’t owe him anything. Yes, they were dating but that was different than marriage. The man hadn’t promised him forever. As he always said, not everyone got his parent’s love story. 

“Naruto, please let me in.”

It was Shikamaru. 

He wanted to ignore him and pretend he was unbothered, but his traitorous heart rate increased at the man’s voice breaking through his pretense. 

“Naruto, please.” The last word was a whisper. 

His heart hurt at that. Standing up he went to open the door, he saw Shikamaru with his hand up poised to knock again. Shikamaru stared at him, eyes wide. The two of them stood there staring at each other for a while. Naruto opened the door wider and turned his back on the man. 

Just seeing him in distress made Naruto want to go over to him, but he wasn’t sure if he should. Naruto knew that some people dated for fun, but he wasn’t sure if he was one of those people. He also wasn’t sure if he could take not being with Shikamaru. Walking back to his bed, he returned to his spot on the floor. He heard Shikamaru close the door and then settle down beside him. 

“Naruto, I’m so sorry. I need to explain.”

Naruto didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? His mind was racing, he doubted he would be able to form a coherent sentence.

“Are you going to say something?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “If the circumstances were different, I’d probably make a joke about that. When do you ever not have something to say?”

That almost brought a smile to his face. But, still, he didn’t speak. 

“This is honestly freaking me out, but I guess I’ll take advantage of this. Naruto, I’m sorry. I didn’t think before I spoke. I always seem to do this with you.”

“What do you mean?” He turned his head in curiosity and found his face was very close to Shikamaru’s. The man was staring at him, their breaths intermingling. 

“I mean exactly what I said, I always feel so in control and I’m constantly praised for my intelligence, but when I’m with you it’s like I can never seem to think straight.”

He watched as Shikamaru lowered his eyes, and continued on. “I should have made myself more clear. Yes, I want children and I also want you and they’re not mutually exclusive.”

Naruto sighed. “Shika, I can’t give you children…and your need to continue on your clan. Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this. You have responsibilities.” 

“Screw them.”

A laugh erupted from Naruto then. “Screw them?”

“Yes, Naruto I’m serious.” Shikamaru sat up then. “Naruto there are so many ways to have children now. We can adopt, I have no problems with that.”

Naruto sat up with him then. “You don’t mind adoption?”

“No, of course, I don’t. Naruto I am gay, it’s not like I haven’t thought through all of my options.”

“Shika, you can want to adopt. But, it doesn’t make much sense for you. They won’t be your blood and so you won’t be able to teach them the Nara shadow possession jutsu.”

Shikamaru sighed. “So we get a surrogate then. Naruto, I don’t care how we have children. I just want to have them. With you. They don’t have to be able to do the shadow possession jutsu.”

“Somehow I doubt the clan would like for their next clan head to not be able to do their infamous clan jutsu.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “So, then maybe my child isn’t the next clan head. I don’t care.”

“Shika, you’re smarter than that.”

“Naruto, you’re missing the point. Yes, I understand that I have responsibilities to produce an heir, but it does not matter to me if I never get to teach them that specific jutsu. Plus, I’ve already told you a way we can rectify all your fears. So, tell me Naruto, what are you really afraid of?”

What was he really afraid of? He opened his mouth, he knew what his fear was but being able to articulate it was another story. 

“I want you, and I know we haven’t been together that long. It’s just I know how I feel about you, and I know that the world is going to throw stuff at us but I…I can’t imagine a world where you’re not in my life. I guess when I heard you tell my papa that you wanted to continue your bloodline, I kind of figured that meant you didn’t plan on always being with me. I’m sure this makes no sense, but it's how I feel.”

Shikamaru inched closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto found himself wrapping his arms around the man too. His head in his chest, he could feel Shikamaru’s head resting on top his own. 

“You have me, Naruto. Do you want to know a secret?”

Naruto nodded, unable to speak. 

“I put in the papers to buy a home. It’s not much, but it's a two-bedroom place. It’s right on the beach, and I figured it would be enough space…for us…if you wanted.”

Naruto could feel his heartbeat race at the statement. With his head on Shikamaru’s chest, he could feel the man’s erratic heartbeat as well. 

“You want to live with me?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Yeah, I do. I know it’s soon. Too soon and people are going to think we’re insane but I don’t care about what they think. I only care about how we feel. So, do you want to live with me?”

“I do.” Naruto moved out of his arms to look into the man’s warm chocolate-hued eyes. 

Shikamaru smiled, “Good.”

“Look Shikamaru, as for having kids, I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“No, it’s okay. I guess we never really talked about it.”

“We never talked about a lot of things. It’s weird because I’ve known you for so long, I feel like I know everything about you but there’s still so much I don’t know. I mean, it makes sense. When we were younger, it’s not like we were planning a life together.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah, there’s definitely a lot we still need to discuss but let’s just promise to not make assumptions and come to each other when we’re upset.”

“I promise, I’m sorry again for overreacting.” 

Instead of responding, Shikamaru just leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. When he tried to pull away, Naruto stopped him by grabbing his shirt and holding him there to deepen the kiss. 

He took his time exploring Shikamaru’s mouth. Then he took his hands and began to explore the man’s stomach. When Shikamaru arched into him, he lowered the man down so he was on top of him. 

He moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking and biting while Shikamaru murmured and squirmed beneath him. He loved the sounds Shikamaru made. 

“Naruto,” the man under him said breathless, “I’m not having sex with you in your parent’s house.”

Naruto stopped his kissing to look down at the man. “Mmm, that’s no fun. I doubt they’d mind. Or well, Papa wouldn’t mind. Dad would probably kill me. Although, I’m sure they’ve done worse. I’m honestly surprised I’m not more scarred.”

He stopped when he noticed Shika staring at him with a dopy smile on his face. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I missed your incessant talking. Even if it is oddly timed. I wonder, are you going to always be this talkative in the bedroom?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face. He loved it when Shika was like this. 

“I assure you my performance in the bedroom will be nothing short of legendary.”

Shika rolled his eyes. “Legendary huh? I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Shika, I’m no longer interested in this dinner. Let’s go..somewhere else.”

“Where? We both live with our parents until the paperwork goes through.” 

“Let’s get a room somewhere.”

“Naruto, our first time having sex is not going to be in a random hotel room.” Shikamaru shook his head. 

“Fine, but I think I may know just the place. If you’re ready.” 

Naruto didn’t want to rush his boyfriend. He wanted this to be something they both wanted and at a time that made sense to them. 

“I - I think I might be.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah..” 

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend, he looked almost shy. “Let’s talk more after dinner, okay?”

“Okay. Speaking of this dinner, we really need to go.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. They had been in here long enough. He planted one more kiss on the man’s lips and then stood up. He offered his hand to help Shika stand. He didn’t let go when the man was up and he didn’t let go when they headed outside either. 

Walking into the kitchen he saw his father’s embracing. He rolled his eyes at the two of them, he wasn’t even surprised. He knew he was only so affectionate with Shikamaru because he had them as role models of love. 

Kakashi noticed them first. “Naruto, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my question to upset you.”

Naruto embraced his father. “No, it’s not your fault. I’m actually glad you asked. We realized there’s a lot of things we need to talk about. We may have known each other for a long time, but knowing each other and starting a life together are two different things.” 

Naruto then turned to Iruka, “Dad, maybe after the delegation leaves you could tell me some about your experience with the orphanage and the Konoha adoption process.”

“I would love to, Naruto. Although, I will definitely tell you this you need to be married in order to adopt. Unless of course, the current Hokage has altered that rule?” Iruka turned to look at Kakashi.

“You know, I really did think about it. But, I couldn’t bring myself to change the rule that brought me to you. To both of you.”

Naruto rolled his eyes again as the two of them embraced. 

“You two are seriously too old for these outbursts of love. When does it end?”

He heard a knock at the door and realized the delegation had arrived. Shikamaru tried to tell them, but they still hadn’t broken apart yet.

“It’s fine Shika, I’ll get them if you want to open the door.”

Shikamaru nodded. As he turned to leave, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss on the man’s nose. 

“What was that for?” Shikamaru smiled. 

“Just because.” Naruto shrugged. 

“Hey, Shika?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to live with you.” 

“Me too.” Shikamaru smiled. 

Naruto finally released him so he could answer the door, while he managed to get his parents to separate. If only for a little while. 

“Alright guys, seriously the delegation is here.”

He went and squeezed in between them. 

“What’s wrong Naruto, are you feeling left out?” Kakashi asked. 

“No, I’m not. I’m just trying to get you two to get it together.”

He saw Iruka smile at him. “You sure you’re okay, buddy?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. We definitely needed to talk some stuff out.”

“You’re really growing up, and I just don’t know how to handle it.” 

He gave his dad a hug. There was so much he wanted to say to the man, but he knew if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears.

“Okay enough of this, they’re going to be here in a second.”

As soon as he finished speaking Shikamaru walked in with the delegation. It consisted of two men and a woman. They appeared to be around the same age as him. 

One man had brown hair, and face paint. He was wearing a hood and was dressed in all black. Beside him was a woman with blond hair in pigtails, she had what seemed to be an oversized fan on her back. In the middle was a man with blood-red hair. He had pale green eyes and a tattoo on his face. On his back was what looked like a gourd of something. Naruto noticed they were all taking their surroundings with wary eyes. 

“Hello, you must be Gaara.” Kakashi said to the one in the middle. 

The man nodded, his eyes still on Naruto. 

“Yes, Hokage-sama. ” Gaara bowed at Kakashi. “This is my brother Kankurou and my sister Temari.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Kakashi nodded at them. 

“This is my husband, Iruka. The blonde is my son, Naruto and that is his friend Shikamaru.”

“No disrespect, Hokage-sama, but why are they here?” Kankurou asked Kakashi.

Naruto watched as Kakashi smiled, obviously prepared for this. “Well, my son will soon be replacing me as Hokage and Shikamaru will most likely be his adviser. It seemed..fitting to have them attend this meeting.”

The response seemed to be enough for him. “How about we all take a seat? Dinner is ready.” Iruka asked. He went into the kitchen and Shikamaru and Naruto made to follow him when Naruto felt Kakashi grab his arm. He gave him a slight shake of his head and directed him to follow them to the dining room. 

Naruto understood he wanted him to be present for all parts of the negotiations. 

They sat down at the table, early. 

“You have a lovely home,’ Gaara stated politely. 

They all made small talk until Iruka and Shikamaru came out with the food. 

“How was your journey?” Naruto asked. 

They were a pretty quiet group, Naruto was under the impression that they observed more than they let on. 

“It was fine, pretty uneventful,” Temari spoke around her food. 

“If you’re ready, we can begin the negotiations.” Gaara said, turning to Kakashi.

Naruto realized the man was rather abrupt. 

“I’m going, to be honest with you. I don’t understand what type of negotiations we would need to discuss. As of now, we are allies. I do not plan on changing that any time soon - do you?”

“No, I do not. However, one can never be too sure.”

“Hm, that sounds almost like a threat.” 

“On the contrary, I would never threaten you. I’ll be honest with you if the Leaf Village desired they could wipe out our village. I want to ensure that does not happen.”

“So you want leverage?”

“That’s one word for it, I guess.”

“Is there something you have in mind?”

Naruto watched as Gaara’s gaze flicked to him before returning to Kakashi. 

“Actually, there is. Before we arrived, I was hoping we could form some type of treaty. However, I now have another idea. How about a union?”

“A union?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His voice was impassive. 

“Yes, a marriage.”

“I see. Well, as I am currently happily married I’m not sure how that will work.” 

“You misunderstand me, I do not desire to marry you.”

“Then, who?”

Suddenly, he turned his pale green eyes on him. “Him.”

Naruto felt like his eyes were going to explode from his head. This man wanted to marry him? “You don’t even know me.”

“You’re like me.” He said simply. 

“What do you mean?”

“You have a monster in you too.”

Naruto froze, there was no way this man knew that. He could feel Shikamaru shifting in his seat. He didn’t dare look up at anyone. 

“What do you mean?”

“I hope you’re smarter than this. You know what I mean.” 

He heard Shikamaru growl beside him. He broke eye contact with the man to stare at him. He tried to catch his eye, but Shikamaru was staring at the man in a barely controlled rage. He glanced up and saw his Papa looked bored, unaffected by what he heard. His Dad, on the other hand, was just sitting there, his face was blank but his eyes showed his concern. 

“You’re a jinchuuriki?”

“I am.” The man nodded. 

“How did you know about me?”

“You’d be amazed how easy it is to find information about jinchuuriki’s.”

Naruto didn’t know that. He also wasn’t aware there were other people out there like him. He wanted to know more. 

“What good would him marrying you do? It's not like we’re kingdoms. A marriage doesn’t guarantee alliance.” 

“No? If we were married, then we could guarantee never warring with one another. At least for the foreseeable future.”

“That seems silly to only protect the foreseeable future when a treaty can protect us for all time. And, you may be a jinchuuriki, like him, but why him? You can marry anyone from our village.”

“Together we would be unstoppable. You said he is to be Hokage one day. Imagine, a Hokage and Kazikage joined.”

“That won’t happen. The other shinobi villages wouldn’t allow for a union between two leaders. It’s unheard of. One of you would need to abdicate the title.”

“I don’t believe it is your decision. It’s his.” Gaara turned to him again.

Naruto already knew his decisions. “I won’t marry you.”

“And why not?”

“I am already promised to someone else.” 

“Are you?”

“I am.”

“So, tell me Naruto. What is more important to you - the safety of your village or your relationship with this person?”

“No, that’s not fair.” 

“He’s right, Naruto. You should put the future of this village above all else.” Shikamaru said in a bleak voice.

“What? Shika?”

“It seems your future adviser is already doing an excellent job of advising.”

Naruto ignored him, focusing on Shikamaru instead. “Are you serious?”

Shikamaru said nothing. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, the man’s face was hard to read. 

“Okay, this is insane. You’re insane! I’m not going to marry you. We’ll have to find another way. I get it, we’re the same and we probably will be able to understand one another. But that doesn’t mean we should be married. I don’t love you and you don’t love me. We both deserve better than some union for the sake of the alliance.”

“What even is love? Do you really believe it’s real?”

Naruto smiled, this was something he could answer. “I am. I know love is real. Love is what led my dad to visit me every single day when I was in the orphanage before marrying a man he barely knew just so we could be together. Love is what kept my fathers together all this time, it’s why they dance around the kitchen and whisper to one another even though they’ve been married for years. Together the two of them have shown me nothing but love in all of our interactions.” 

He glanced over at Shikamaru. “Love is watching the clouds pass with your best friend because moving is too troublesome.” 

Naruto watched as Shikamaru turned to look up at him. 

“There are not many things I’m sure of, but I am sure of this. Love is real. If you haven’t experienced it then I don’t want to be the person standing in your way of experiencing it. I guarantee that when you do finally experience it, it’ll change your life.”

He looked up at the man, his face gave nothing away. Naruto could see Iruka smiling, and Kakashi’s face was impassive as usual, but he knew his papa was proud of him. Gaara’s siblings were staring at him, almost in awe. 

Finally, he turned to Shikamaru. His face was hard to read, but his eyes were swarming with emotions. It was then that Naruto realized, he had just admitted in front of everyone that he loved Shikamaru. 

He could feel his face heating up. Crap. 

Gaara spoke up, breaking the silence. “I see. I think it’s time we leave.”

“Yes,” Kakashi said then, “We can pick this up tomorrow. I think we all have some things to think about.”

They all stood up and Kakashi walked the siblings out. When they had left the room, Iruka ran to him and embraced him. 

“I know I say this all the time, but I’m so proud of you. You have grown into such an amazing young man.” 

“Well, I was raised by great people.”

Iruka hugged him close to him once again, before releasing him.

Iruka looked over at Shikamaru and then gave Naruto a knowing look. “I think I’ll go see if Kakashi wants to take a walk.” 

Naruto gave him a grateful smile. 

“So..” Naruto started. 

“So,” Shikamaru repeated staring up at him. 

“Well, that was awkward.”

“It was troublesome.”

Naruto laughed. “Which part exactly?”

“All of it.” Shikamaru hesitated. “I meant what I said though. Naruto, I’ll understand if you have to choose the village over me. You will be Hokage after all.”

“Hm. Maybe I will, but it won’t be in that way. Sometimes Papa comes home late, and he misses dinner or he’s out on missions and misses birthdays. Those are the ways I’ll put the village before you. But, I have no plans to marry anyone else but you. I meant what I said too.”

“You love me?”

Naruto blushed under his warm gaze.  
“…I do.”

“Hm.”

“Hm? Shikamaru you have to give me more than that.” His hands were starting to sweat from his nerves.

Shikamaru stood up, “I love you too.”

Naruto’s answering grins was brilliant. 

He pulled the man in for a hug.

Shikamaru held him tightly. He sighed in Naruto’s neck. “I wanted to kill him you know.” 

“Gaara?”

“I couldn’t believe he had the audacity to declare you marry him. The option didn’t make any logical sense.” 

“Yeah, I was curious about your opinion. I was surprised you didn’t speak up.” 

“I was too busy convincing myself it wasn’t a good idea to murder the future Kazikage. But, I did think of 234 ways to kill him before he stepped foot out of this house.”

Shikamaru’s eyes were hard. “Shika, you’re scary when you’re angry.”

Naruto smiled at him, trying to calm the man down. He held the man’s face in his hands. “What are you thinking?”

“About you. About how you told him you were already promised to another. How you love me.”

“So, all good things?”

Shikamaru laughed. “Of course. All good things.”

“So, uhm my parents left.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Did they?”

“Yeah, they did.” 

“Hm.”

Naruto didn’t miss the way Shikamaru’s eyes went to his lips and back. The man unconsciously licked his lips. Naruto bit his own in anticipation. 

“If you want, I can show you my bedroom.”

“I’ve seen your bedroom, Naruto.” Shikamaru chuckled. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’ve seen everything. Not yet.”

“Really? Then you should definitely show me.” 

"Oh, don't worry I will." He grabbed the man's hand and directed him to his bedroom, hoping his parents stayed out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I adore your comments and kudos. 
> 
> MR :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> MR


End file.
